


Dragon Age Jokes

by InquisitorLavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Jokes, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorLavellan/pseuds/InquisitorLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a story, just a compilation of twenty original Dragon Age Jokes about all three games. Warning: contains spoilers. I thought these were funny enough to share, and I hope you enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Jokes

The Templars and mages really tried to get along, but they always ended up going around in Circles. 

Can you tell me what happened at Adamant? My memory’s a little Faded.

I had to break it off with the desire demon. They were getting a little too possessive.

What’s Cullen’s least favorite company? Samsung.

Why did Nathanial steal from the Wardens? I don’t understand Howe he could do such a thing.

What was the problem with Alistair’s sister? She was a Gold-dig-a.

What happened to the Witch of the Wilds when the Blight was over? I don’t know, when it was over, she was just Morri-gone. 

What’s the Warden’s favorite Hogwarts house? Griffin-dor.

Make sure you take Solas to the Temple, or you’re going to Mythal the clues. 

Everyone was Dread-ing the reveal of Solas’ true identity.

Why don’t some people like Cassandra? I think she’s Divine. 

Some find the creatures very cute, though many think they’re quite nug-ly.

All of these new mounts the Inquisitor keeps finding are going to make Dennet un-stable.

It’s so dark and foggy in the swamps that most people find it hard to ad-Mire the landscape.

Did you hear about what happened at Redcliffe? Only In Hushed Whispers. 

Templars really struggle with withdrawal. Many suffer from de-lyrium. 

After the Chantry blew up, Hawke tried to get everyone to reach Anders-standing. 

Some say the Chargers once defeated fifty men at once, but I think that’s a load of Bull. 

Blackwall’s new identity was hard to get accus-Thom-ed to. 

I guess I always knew Rainier was hiding something. He always seemed to have walls around himself.


End file.
